


Contentment

by beeethle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, MSBY OT4, Marriage, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeethle/pseuds/beeethle
Summary: Hello, there!When I read the prompt I was really torn as to what would be my definition of AtsuHina being happy. I thought it through and hmmm, both of them are very hungry and driven people so what would be something that's a tad bit surprising in their case? So I thought, it would be contentment! Finding contentment in each other. Them getting married, settling down, is too good to pass up! (along with an Insta post bc I love generating IG posts hehe)I really hope you like and enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it!Lots of love!<3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 118
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seabhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabhan/gifts).



> Hello, there!  
> When I read the prompt I was really torn as to what would be my definition of AtsuHina being happy. I thought it through and hmmm, both of them are very hungry and driven people so what would be something that's a tad bit surprising in their case? So I thought, it would be contentment! Finding contentment in each other. Them getting married, settling down, is too good to pass up! (along with an Insta post bc I love generating IG posts hehe)  
> I really hope you like and enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it!  
>   
> Lots of love!  
> <3


End file.
